fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Philosopher's Stone
The First series Versus the Manga & Brotherhood Despite how similar both incarnations of the philosopher stone may be, they are in fact different in some way. If I may, I would like to dedicate a section to the differences between the two forms of the stone. I am not without example of course: In the first show the philosopher stone is shown as a simple tool with no life of its own; as a tool, not only does it allow the user to transmute ENDLESSLY, but it also allows for the transfer of one soul to another body. In the manga, the use of the philosopher stone not only is "alive", but it also is not limitless; the durability of the stone being built up on the amount of sould used to make it. Not only that, but the manga/brotherhood Philosopher's Stone seems to be more potent as well. Why I say this? Because in the first show it took the "life energy" of an entire army just to bring by Edward from "half death". I say half death because Edward was determined to be on the border of life and death after Envy stabbed him through the chest. In the manga, the philosopher stone seems to be much more powerful, allowing Father to create human bodies with souls as well as transmute without even a single movement(Hoenheim does this too, but you already know that). What I am proposing is that we take EVERY SINGLE PIECE of "different" information on the two Philosopher stones, and put that data into a section aptly titled Manga vs. "First anime". Simple enough, yes? 06:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The Blood Theory I have a theory that I want to add to the page, but first I want some people's opinions on it. My theory (for the manga and Brotherhood only) is that the Philosopher's Stone becomes more like a liquid and less like a stone the more souls are used in it, eventually becoming a blood-like substance. I think this for a few reasons. First, Kimblee's original stone (made of Ishvalans) is jagged and looks a lot like a normal stone/rock. However, the one made from the researchers (which Envy calls an "upgrade", implying that more souls were used) is a ball with no edges, but still no liquid properties. Marcoh's stone (which presumably has the most souls, since he stole all the research data) is the most liquid-like, it can be poured, but will still take a shape if it is allowed. Second, the homunculi have the stone as their heart. They have also said that the have bodies like humans, so therefore the "heart" must pump around a kind of "blood". I believe this "blood" is a liquid form of the stone, existing in that state because of the many souls in it. Well, that's my theory. Feedback is much appreciated so I can make any necessary changes to the page. Thanks. Full Metal Fan 02:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I realize this answer is more than two years out of date (as I just read this theory now), but if you're still open to answers, here's one: your theory of more concentrated stones becoming more and more fluid in form is a compelling one, and makes a fair amount of sense. (It also opens up the idea that the Stone can also exist at even higher energy states, e.g. gas or plasma, which could've had interesting applications.) However, the idea that the Stone eventually reaches a blood-like state is questionable, as the Stone has been shown on several occasions to be a hard, solid object from which the flesh of a Homunculus grows directly. It does circulate energy throughout the body, but being an alchemic item, it likely can circulate chemical and electric energy directly throughout the body, as opposed to in a roundabout way such as blood flow. Of course, this may not be the case for human-based Homunculi, as Bradley and Greed were shown to bleed, but this is unclear. 04:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The plural naming It's only my opinion, but every time it seems to be pronounced, the name "Philosopher's Stones" just sound wrong. When uttered as "Philosopher Stones" sounds better. --Aggression25 (talk) 07:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC)